Apple Tree
by ThatGirlWhoScaresThe-OutOfPepl
Summary: There was an apple tree that grew in the gardens of a kind prince's castle. Now, this apple tree was very special, for it had the power to bring people together. But while everyone was falling in love, the kind prince was alone. Fluff.


**Apple Tree**

**I apologize for any misspelling and grammar mistakes. I also apologize if the characters are . . . out of character.**

**I Don't Own Princess Tutu.**

'_Once Upon A Time, there an apple tree that grew in the gardens of a kind prince's castle. Now, this apple tree was very special, for it had the power to bring people together.  
Lovely maidens and handsome lads would often sit and relax in the shade of the large apple tree, and other men and woman would see them by chance. Once they saw the maiden or lad, they would fall in love. The men and woman would then climb up the apple tree and search for the best apple they could find. When they found the apple, they would go to the maiden or lad and would offer the apple to them.  
If the maiden or lad accepted the apple, the two of them would forever be in love._

_But while everyone in the kingdom was falling in love, the kind prince was alone. . ._

Mytho tried to ignore the wave of fear that came over him and reminded himself not to look down as he climbed higher up the tree. His pretty gold eyes looked at each apple critically before he grabbed a hold of the large branch above his head.

"Mytho?" Said boy looked down to find his reason for doing all this standing at the bottom of the tree, looking up at him with his bare arms crossed, and a mix of annoyance and amusement on his handsome tanned face. "What are you doing up there?"

Mytho hesitated for a moment, ". . . Nothing."

Fakir rolled his dark green eyes. His best friend could be so troublesome sometimes. "Get down from there before you fall and break something," Fakir ordered, not that he expected it to work.

"No." Fakir's eyes narrowed.

Mytho continued to climb onto the new branch, ignoring his knight as he mumbled something about stubborn princes'.

"Mytho, if you don't get down from there in ten seconds . . ." Fakir didn't finish his sentence because (1) he would most likely be killed if he ever hurt the prince, (2) he would never actually **want **to hurt his best friend, and (3) he didn't really need to.

Mytho's gold eyes lit up. There! Bright red, ripe, and perfectly shaped. It was the best apple Mytho had seen in the past half hour. He had to get it! Mytho then realized that said apple was actually quite far away and he would have to make a daring reach to get it.

"Mytho . . . what do you—Mytho!" Fakir exclaimed in alarm when his white haired prince almost lost his balance.

'_Just a little more . . .'_ Mytho thought to himself. The branch he was on was becoming thinner and weaker.

"Look, if you want an apple so badly, I'll get you one from the kitchen, just get down!" Fakir's voice had a slight hint of begging in it, but the dark haired knight didn't care at the moment, he just wanted Mytho to get down from there.

'_Got it!'_ Mytho smiled as he easily tugged the apple off the tree. It is at that moment that our pale prince lost the balance that he had and started to fall from the tall tree.

"Mytho!"

Mytho squeezed his golden eyes shut and braced himself for the hard dirt and grass below, but it never came. The prince instead felt strong arms catch him.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself looking at his best friend/knight's scolding face. Fakir looked back at him with narrow green eyes before he gently placed the prince against the trunk of the apple tree and started combing his fingers threw Mytho's white mop of hair, pulling leaves and twigs out.

"What were you thinking, you moron? You could have gotten yourself killed! You are so lucky that you didn't hit any of . . ." Fakir continued to harshly scold him as he gently groomed Mytho's hair.

When Fakir stopped fixing his hair (though the knight was far from ending his yelling), Mytho offered the apple to him and the knight was stunned to silence as he finally realized what Mytho was doing.

"Please accept my feelings for you, Fakir."

"Mytho . . . you shouldn't be giving this to me." Fakir's voice sounded as sad as his eyes and face looked. "You need to give it to someone like Princess Tutu or her younger sister Duck, maybe even Lady Rue, or her elder sister Kraehe."

"But I do not love them, I love you, Fakir," Mytho explained, still holding the apple out for Fakir to take.

"Mytho, if your parents found out—"

"No one has to tell them."

"Mytho . . ."

" . . . Do you not accept my feelings, Fakir?" Mytho started to lower the apple in his hand, feeling both rejected and stupid- he had been so sure that Fakir felt the same way!

One of Fakir's hands quickly but gently grabbed a hold of his wrist and stopped Mytho.

"I never said I didn't feel the same way," Fakir told him softly. Fakir gave him one of his rare smiles and took the apple from Mytho.

Their first kiss tasted like apple.

_. . . until the prince saw his loyal knight sitting in the shade of the tree, writing. Maybe it was the change of lighting, maybe it was the fact that the prince had always thought the knight had feelings to the younger sister of another princess, but the prince had fallen hopelessly in love with his knight that day.  
And so, the kind prince set about to find the best apple in the tree. The knight (after saving said prince from falling) accepted the apple, and even thought their love had to stay hidden, they lived happily ever after._


End file.
